HIJO DE LA LUNA
by adlergirl
Summary: Luna quieres ser madre/Y no encuentras querer/Que te haga mujer/Dime luna de plata/Que pretendes hacer/Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah/Hijo de la luna SONG FIC DE LA CANCIÓN "Hijo de la luna" DE MECANO. Pareja VIKTUURI. Está relacionado a mi otro songfic: El hada y el mago, aunque no es necesario leerlo antes. Ese el Otayuri de este fic.


_**HIJO DE LA LUNA**_

 **ESTE FIC ESTÁ UNIDO O RELACIONADO AL SONGFIC LLAMADO EL HADA Y EL MAGO. No es indispensable leer el otro, pero pueden hacerlo si desean.**

 **Basado en la canción "Hijo de la Luna"**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VERDI! ESTE ES EL REGALO PARA TI, ESPERO TE GUSTE, QUERÍA HACER LA CONTI DEL FIC DE SNK PERO NO ME ALCANZÓ EL TIEMPO.**

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

 _Tonto el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda_

Cuentan viejas historias, que la mayoría de personas ya no recuerda, sobre una pareja, que luchó contra la mismísima adversidad y el destino para estar juntos. Sin embargo, el inicio de su historia no fue cuando se conocieron por primera vez, o cuando uno fue consciente de la presencia del otro, no. Su historia se remonta mucho antes de esto, cuando uno de ellos ni siquiera era concebido en el seno de su madre.

El espíritu de la luna llevaba nombre: Yuuri. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en la tierra; habían pasado tantos años que es como si siempre hubiera estado allí y con el tiempo, la gente olvidó su verdadero nombre, dándole otros, dependiendo de la cultura y los años que se sucedían uno tras otro. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de personas pensaban, ni su cabello ni sus ropas eran del mismo color de la luna: negro azabache en sus cabellos, un tono chocolate en sus pupilas, con una especie de túnica de color azul noche sobre sus hombros… así se presentaba cuando se mostraba ante alguien.

Era bondadoso y sensible, aunque algo tímido, así que no era común verlo junto a otros espíritus de la naturaleza o el bosque. Aún así, se había compadecido de un pequeño niño que vio era abandonado por su padre. Intentó que Pichit, un espíritu de la nube, lo ayudara, pero este estaba enojado con él por alguna razón que desconocía, así que tuvo que pedir ayuda a Seung, el espíritu del viento. Si no fue él mismo, era porque se quedó junto al pequeño hasta que Seung logró traer consigo al Mago Negro, el protector del bosque encantado. Yuuri tuvo que rogarle que acogiera al pequeño, ya que este hombre era algo tozudo y no quería un niño junto a él. Solo aceptó al saber que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a proteger al pequeñín, una especie de padrino para él.

Era cierto que de alguna forma, Yuuri era protector del bosque, pero de las generaciones y generaciones que vio pasar de Magos Negros, ninguno había aceptado su ayuda. Tal vez esta vez era diferente porque el mago intuía un gran peligro para él y el bosque, queriendo obtener una ventaja para su aprendiz… ya que, a pesar del disgusto inicial, Otabek se convirtió en aprendiz del Mago Negro.

Cuando Otabek contaba con apenas 14 años y estaba a punto de completar su entrenamiento, su maestro fue atacado por un mago poderoso, conocido como el Mago Blanco, quien tras una gran lucha, en un hechizo final, le quitó el alma y sentimientos.

Siendo joven como era, el aprendiz de mago negro hizo lo que pudo para curarlo, recibiendo ayuda de Yuuri, pero lo único que lograban era que pasara el tiempo sin conseguir resultados, hasta que un día, como si fuera la luz de una vela extinguiéndose, vieron la vida del maestro de Otabek llegar a su fin.

Yuuri lo vio llorar por su maestro y aceptar su nuevo puesto con responsabilidad a pesar de su juventud; la culpa lo asaltaba por no haberlo podido ayudar, pero Otabek siempre decía que era culpa de su inutilidad y no de Yuuri y empezó a entrenar, mejorando poco a poco en su dominio de magia y cumpliendo con su nuevo deber por 2 años enteros solo. Yuuri entonces se decidió a hacer algo más por ayudar a Otabek, no quería que siguiera siendo arrastrado por ese camino de venganza que parecía seguir, así que decidió encontrar algo o alguien quien pudiera estar con él todo el tiempo y distraerlo de su duro entrenamiento y sus pensamientos suicidas al querer enfrentar directamente al Mago Blanco.

 _Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé*_

Para él, era normal que la gente de vez en cuando le hiciera peticiones, rogando por un consejo, una pareja o algo más, pero un día de repente vio aparecer a una mujer justo en el borde del bosque. Le pareció curioso que no se acercara más; por sus ropas, podía decir que era una gitana que de repente se postró y mirándolo, juntó sus manos, como si hiciera un pedido. Hubiera sido como otras veces, de no ser porque esa noche, Pichit había traído a sus compañeros, espíritus de las nubes también y trajeron consigo a Guang-Ho y Leo, el espíritu de la lluvia y el rayo respectivamente. Pensó que con eso ella se iría, pero la joven gitana, de cabellos oscuros, siguió allí, hasta que Yuuri pidió a Pichit y compañía que se retiraran.

Bajó rodeado de luz de luna blanca, mientras Pichit queriendo ser más dramático, había despedido a Leo y Guang-Ho, pero se había quedado junto a los otros espíritus de nube y se apartaban poco a poco, mostrando de manera más majestuosa la llegada de Yuri frente a la mujer. Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza, podía oír a las traviesas nubes cuchichear y reírse, mientras se retiraban y Pichit mencionaba:

-Quedas perdonado con esta, pero a la otra no te olvides que cuando salgas debes llamar, Seung no se quejará por llamarme desde donde esté. Las nubes no podemos tomar forma humana sin tu luz.

Así que esa era la razón de sus constantes enojos. Olvidándose por un rato de la presencia de la mujer, dirigió sus manos a todos ellos viéndolos aparecer, más bien caer en el bosque convertidos, igual que Seung, que fue más astuto y se había colocado cerca a un árbol.

-No lo olvidaré Pichit, pueden divertirse hoy.

Al fin pudo dirigir su vista a la mujer, que parecía demasiado sorprendida para haber estado haciendo una petición a la luna.

-No te asustes, lamento que estés en ese estado por culpa de mis amigos- la mujer estaba empapada de pies a cabeza...

-Eres, eres real y estas aquí- la mujer seguía mirándolo sorprendida, y de repente se echó a llorar. Yuuri se agachó a su altura y apoyó la cabeza de ella en sus piernas importándole poco si se mojaba o no.

-No llores, si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo haré.

Y así fue como la mujer, de nombre Olga, le contó su desventura. Había cometido el peor error que podía cometer una gitana, enamorarse de un hombre de otra tribu. El hombre, Alexander, también la amaba, pero ninguno de los dos podía renunciar a su pueblo. Ella había escuchado a su abuela hablar sobre lo poderosa que era el espíritu de la luna, así que había decidido pedirle ayuda.

-Así que por eso estabas rogando con tanta insistencia y a pesar de que fui ocultado por las nubes, la lluvia y los rayos.

-Sí, aunque pensé que eras un espíritu femenino, por lo que mi abuela dijo.

-Y es lo típico, todos piensan que al ser de luz blanca y pura, debe ser un espíritu femenino. La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos género, pero preferimos la apariencia masculina al tomar forma humana- Pichit, llegó ante los dos, interrumpiendo su plática y siendo seguido de cerca por Seung.

-Pichit no interrumpas a Olga- Yuuri mantenía a Olga cerca a él, compadecido de su dolor.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

 _Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer_

-Lo lamento, mi poder no es tan fuerte- Yuuri se sentía desconfiado de sus habilidades por no haber podido ayudar a Otabek- espero encuentres una solución junto a Alexander. Se apartó de ella y se elevó sin mirarla, dejando a Pichit y Seung junto a ella.

 _-_ Recapacitará, no te preocupes. Yuuri es demasiado bueno para ver a alguien sufrir delante de él y no hacer nada- le dijo Pichit, antes de junto a Seung, elevarse en su forma original e irse.

Olga no se resignó, sino que volvió a inclinarse y rogar, para que la luna lo escuchara. Rogó y rogó toda la noche, hasta que no podía sentir sus piernas, mientras Yuuri intentaba ignorarla.

-Por favor, luna, te daré lo que desees de mí. Solo ayúdanos y permítenos ser felices.

Yuuri empezó a pensar que tan fuerte sería el amor de esos dos, para que Olga estuviera dispuesta a cualquier pedido suyo a cambio de unirlos. ¿Y si fuera como alguno de esos espíritus malvados que pedían vidas a cambio de cumplir deseos? ¿Olga era consciente de eso? Seung y Pichit aún andaban cerca y de repente, Olga escuchó un susurro que parecía provenir del cielo:

-Te ayudaré a que se casen, pero deberás darme el primer hijo que tengas con él- Seung, había hablado por Yuuri, quien sorprendido, no creía lo que estaba escuchando del viento.

-¿Qué crees que haces Seung?- le dijo algo enojado y en un susurro para no ser escuchado por Olga.

-Esto se pondra bueno- habló Pichit entre risas, seguro de la respuesta de la mujer.

-Estoy ayudándote a decidir, Yuuri- le dijo Seung. Antes de que Yuuri dijera algo más, los tres escucharon con sorpresa a Olga hablando.

-Claro, lo que quieras, por favor, solo deja que nos casemos.

-Oh, yo pensé que se negaría- dijo Pichit, en su voz se notaba decepción.

-Y allí está tu respuesta Yuuri. ¿Vas a ayudar a una mujer que está dispuesta a dejar al hijo del hombre que ama solo por casarse con él?-Seung era muy inteligente y aunque callado la mayoría de las veces, parecía poder leer a Yuuri.

-No creo que estés realmente enamorada, o valorarías más al hijo del hombre que dices amar, si te ayudo no sé cuánto duren juntos- Olga escuchó a la luna hablar de nuevo. Y solo pudo llorar de alegría pensando que su petición había sido escuchada por la luna, antes de verla desaparecer, su luz opacada por el brillo del sol. Lo que ninguno de los que estuvieron allí sabía es que había alguien más escuchando todo: el Mago Blanco. En el enfrentamiento con el último mago negro había visto el potencial oculto en su aprendiz, más con la protección de la luna y lo quería entrenar. Para ello necesitaba una distracción, la que encontró esa noche, en el pedido de la mujer y la respuesta de la luna.

 _Luna quieres ser madre**  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer**  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah  
Hijo de la luna_

Con lo que pasó esa noche, Yuuri se planteó más seriamente cosas sobre el amor. Lamentó que el sol: Minami, llegó temprano ese día, pues no pudo escuchar lo que Olga dijo de su opinión respecto a ese amor. Tal vez debió darse cuenta antes; si lo pensaba mejor, el simple hecho de que ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar su pueblo, daba mucho que pensar de la fuerza del amor del uno por el otro. Habló de eso con Chris, el espíritu del agua, que tenía más experiencia que él, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y le preguntó cuando aceptaría salir con él. Era un poco molesto a veces.

Por otro lado, Olga había llegado a su casa y fue a ver a su abuela para hablar con ella. Era a quien más confianza le tenía y le había contado de su amor por Alexander; en realidad, la abuela de Olga había sido ayudada por Yuuri, su embarazo fue peligroso y pidió por la vida de su hijo; en esa ocasión, fue Pichit el que se metió en el pedido haciéndole creer a la mujer que la luna tomaría su vida por la de su hijo. Esos dos siempre estaban cerca de Yuuri, así que solían bromear con la gente que le pedía cosas, aunque Yuuri siempre se enojaba y ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿Te pidió a tu primer hijo?

-Sí abuela

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó la anciana.

-Acepté, como me dijiste.

-El espíritu de la luna es amable, solo te estaba probando. Seguro podrá ayudarte- Olga asintió, olvidando de contar a su abuela lo último que escuchó de Yuuri. Ninguna de las dos sabía que la petición había sido escuchada por otra persona, alguien que podría ser muy peligroso.

Tal cual había pedido Olga, no pasó más de un mes antes de que tanto la tribu de ella como la de Alexander, se juntaran, así que pudieron casarse sin problemas. La feliz pareja ignoraba que todos sus pasos eran seguidos de cerca por un hechicero, quien se encargó de poner un hechizo de fertilidad sobre la mujer. No habían pasado tres meses desde su boda, cuando se enteraron que iban a ser padres.

-Oh Alexander, soy tan feliz, es un hijo de los dos

-Lo sé cariño, ojalá sea un varón- A Olga la verdad le daba igual, solo quería que naciera bien y poder ser una familia feliz. Por un momento recordó lo que pidió Yuuri (Seung, aunque ella no sabía) y temerosa volvió a hablar con su abuela que la calmó contándole nuevamente de la generosidad del espíritu de la luna. Un espíritu tan poderoso como ella no podía hacer nada con un niño humano...

 _De padre canela nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises***  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de luna_

 _Maldita su estampa  
Este hijo es de un payo****  
Y yo no me lo callo_

El mago blanco, se encargó de colarse en la casa de la pareja, pues aún no terminaba de ejecutar su plan. La última parte no se vería hasta que pasaran meses, pero podía esperar para ver los resultados. Un hechizo en forma de neblina blanca fue lanzado en el abdomen de Olga, cubriendo por completo su abdomen y al disiparse, una luz pareció emanar de su interior. La pareja durmiente no notó ni la luz, ni la salida del mago.

Y pasaron los meses, hasta que llegó el momento de dar a luz, Olga fue atendida por las matronas de la tribu, mientras su esposo esperaba ansioso afuera. En cuanto salieron pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de esas mujeres.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Mi hijo tiene algo?

-No, es un varón saludable

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

La más vieja de las mujeres lo vio y solo negó con la cabeza. Él no entendía nada, solo apartó a las matronas y entró.

-Alexander, nuestro bebé- Olga lo tenía en sus brazos sonriendo llena de amor pero luciendo cansada, las mantas lo cubrían por completo y ella estaba acostada entre pieles, pues el niño nació en invierno -quiero que se llame Viktor, es un niño hermoso- Olga solo tenía ojos para su pequeño, nada más. Pero en cuanto Alexander se acercó y vio al pequeño, gritó:

-¿Qué significa esto!

-¿Alexander?

-¡Este niño, no es mío!

-¡pero qué dices cariño, es nuestro hijo!- Olga no entendía el enojo de su marido, ella solo veía a su pequeño retoño y lo veía hermoso, su cabello plateado, igual que la luna en su máximo esplendor, su piel clara y sus lindos ojos de un color gris-azulado. Para ella era claro que al recibir la bendición de la luna, su hijo naciera así.

-¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Como pudiste meterte a la cama con un payo***!- Alexander solo veía en ese niño al fruto del engaño de su mujer, ambos tenían la piel algo oscura, cabellos negros y ojos marrones los de Olga, mientras que él los tenía verdes oscuro.

-¡Nunca te engañe! ¡Si el niño es así es porque fue bendecido por la luna!

-¡Tonterías!

 _Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo  
Y de muerte la hirió  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandonó_

-¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir de quién es este niño! ¡Ese maldito las pagará caro!- A pesar del dolor del parto, Olga se sentó en la cama, con el pequeño Viktor en sus brazos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Nunca te engañé Alexander! Solo te amo a ti. Viktor es la prueba de nuestro amor, es nuestro hijo.

Alexander empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación y abrió la ventana, intentando serenarse. La luna no se veía bien esa noche, estaba casi cubierta por completo de nubes y una corriente de aire frío entró a la habitación. De repente vio algo que las matronas dejaron allí, un cuchillo con el cual habían cortado el cordón umbilical del niño. Lo cogió y casi saltó hasta donde estaba su mujer.

-¡Dime de quién es este bastardo!

-¡Alexander!- Olga giró, tratando de proteger a Viktor, cuando sintió que el cuchillo se clavaba en su costado. Pero eso no le bastó, sino que Alexander la apuñaló tres veces más, en el vientre y los brazos, obligándola a soltar al niño. La sangre manaba a borbotones de su boca, y él cogió al niño en sus brazos, dejando a Olga desangrándose en la cama.

Ella apenas podía hablar, pero cuando vio a Alexander salir con el pequeño Viktor, intentó caminar a la ventana, la luz de la luna se notaba apenas, pero el viento empezaba a calar más fuerte en su debilitado cuerpo. Haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró ver una luna casi cubierta por las nubes y logró susurrar:

-Cuídalo. Como pediste, Viktor será tuyo- y se desplomó. Cuando las matronas habían visto salir al hombre con el niño en brazos pero la camisa manchada de sangre, no sabían si entrar o no y cuando lo hicieron era demasiado tarde… Sin embargo, el pedido de Oga había sido escuchado por Seung, que salió de allí siguiendo al hombre, observando al niño en sus brazos, cubierto de mantas. Vio como se acercaba al bosque y dejaba al niño allí, esperando que muriera de frío. Inmediatamente se acercó y vio cómo el niño temblaba y lloraba.

 _Luna quieres ser madre**  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer**  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah  
Hijo de la luna_

Yuuri, al fin se había liberado de la carga de nubes que no lo dejaban observar la noche ese día; pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a Seung pidiéndole que se acerque a una zona cercana del bosque. Y al hacerlo escuchó a un pequeñín llorando, corrió acercándose y cogiéndolo en brazos… Un pequeño de cabellos platinados, con los ojitos rojos del llanto y su piel clara como su luz. Apenas sintió el calor de Yuuri, se calmó y observó a la persona que lo llevaba en brazos, sonriendo por primera vez, con una hermosa sonrisa que parecía un corazón.

-¿Seung, qué significa esto? ¿Quién es este bebé?

-Es el pago de un favor que no hiciste

-¿Qué?-Yuuri no entendía nada.

-Olga- fue lo único que dijo en ese momento Seung. Al ver que no comprendía nada, le contó lo que vio, hasta que ese hombre había dejado a niño después de cegar la vida de la mujer que decía amar.

-Pero yo no los ayudé

-Y aún así, ella con su último aliento, te dejo al niño. Dijo que se llamaba Viktor.

Yuuri dejó un momento al bebé en los brazos de Seung y ascendió para observar al hombre que se alejaba del bosque. Aún estaba de camino a su hogar, así que ni siquiera dudó en seguirlo en silencio. Vio el cuerpo de Olga ser sacado de una casa, y como ese sujeto instaba a los demás a abandonar el cadáver para que se lo comieran los lobos, como correspondía a las esposas infieles. Tristemente, fue escuchado. Yuuri solo lloró, al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de nuevo: Si había amor verdadero allí, pero solo de parte de Olga, que había encargado a su hijo a la mismísima luna para intentar salvarlo. Debía dar las gracias a Seung y a la maldad de ese hombre, que había decidido tan terrible muerte para su pobre hijo. Por un momento pensó en llevar al niño con Otabek, tal vez esa sería la distracción que necesitaba para olvidar todo… y de repente, se dio cuenta que podría cometer un nuevo error al hacer esto. Si intentaba ayudar, no funcionaba. Aun cuando era un espíritu poderoso, ya eran dos personas las que sufrían por su culpa. Esta vez lo haría diferente, se encargaría de criar él mismo a ese pequeñín, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Regresó con Seung y le pidió a niño, que se había quedado dormido. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y luego mirando a Seung, le pidió un favor:

-Dile a Otabek que estaré lejos un tiempo, que regresaré pronto y que no haga nada estúpido, lo estaré vigilando aunque sea a la distancia.

 _Y las noches que haya luna llena  
Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
_

Yuuri consiguió una pequeña cabaña donde poder criar a Viktor, y el primer mes fue un desafío para él, intentando adecuarse a la rutina de criar a un niño. Tanto es así, que no se apareció en las noches por ninguna razón, temía descuidarse un poco y que a Viktor le pasara algo. Pero se dio cuenta que el pequeño tendía a dormir en las noches si es que se le daba de comer antes (Que por cierto, al no tener leche materna, debió liberar un poco de su propia magia para darle néctar de flores silvestres que imitaran la leche) y se le bañaba. Estaba intrigado por su particular apariencia, que Olga pensó se debía a su ayuda, más cuando sus ojos terminaron siendo de un profundo color azul; pero terminó dejando eso de lado.

Su rutina nocturna de salida cambió, por primera vez, las personas vieron a la luna desaparecer y volver a aparecer en el cielo. Los días que Viktor descansaba tranquilo, podía dar al máximo su luz (lo que se conoció luego como luna llena), y los días que lloraba, se dividía entre cuidarlo y acunarlo, incluso hubo ocasiones en que lo elevó consigo, mientras lo mecía con cuidado entre sus brazos para que durmiera (luna menguante). Los peores días, esos en que Viktor lloraba sin control, esos días no aparecía en el cielo (luna nueva). Tanto la gente, como él se acostumbraron a esto; mientras Yuuri daba todo su amor y cuidados a Viktor. Y así pasó el primer año, el pequeño aprendió a comer y caminar, así que Yuuri lo tenía que cuidar con más cuidado, terminó pidiendo ayuda a Seung para que vigilara a Viktor cuando él no podía. Tal vez fue eso lo que ayudó a Viktor a decir su primera palabra: _Iudi_ , un intento por imitar a Seung llamando al espíritu de la luna. Ese día Yuuri lloró de emoción, mientras daba vueltas a Viktor en sus brazos y este reía con emoción repitiendo el nombre del mayor. No pudo evitar presumir y terminó llamando a Pichit, sus amigos, Leo, Guang-Ho e incluso Chris, hablándoles sobre como Viktor aprendió a decir su nombre. Fue apenas en ese momento en que todos se enteraron de lo que tenía tan entretenido a Yuuri y aunque se ofrecieron a cuidar a pequeño, para que Yuuri pudiera visitar a Otabek, quien parecía extrañarlo, este se negó. No iba a dejar a Viktor sólo, podía pasarle algo.

Pero a quien le pasó algo, no fue a él, sino a Otabek, que terminó cayendo en una trampa del mago blanco, que a cambio de que se dejara enseñar, le perdonó la vida. El mago negro gritó de frustración, pero se resignó a aprender de su peor enemigo, si lo pensaba bien, sería una ventaja si quería vencerlo en un futuro. A veces se preguntaba dónde estaría Yuuri, pero sabía lo culpable que se sentía por no haber podido ayudarlo con su maestro, así que le había dado su espacio. Fue un alumno ejemplar y cuando Viktor tenía casi 4 años, él ya había terminado de aprender todo lo que podía del mago blanco y rechazado su alianza. Aún tenía fe en el regreso de Yuuri y su misión de proteger el bosque encantado, algo que el mago blanco no entendía y que lo dejó ir, algo que Otabek no entendió en ese momento…

En esos dos años, Viktor había crecido rápidamente; con renuencia de Yuuri, los demás espíritus se turnaban para cuidarlo, sin decirle a Yuuri lo que pasaba con Otabek, pues temían que se enojara con él o que saliera lastimado por ir contra el mago blanco.

-¡Iuudi! ¡mida lo que hice!- Viktor le mostraba al mayor un dibujo que había hecho de todos los espíritus. Se veían como palitos de colores, pero se distinguía una figura de azul que tenía muchos puntos rojos alrededor.

-Que lindo Viktor. ¿Quiénes están aquí?

-Aquí está Pichit, y Seun y Leo y Guan y Cris y este de en medio es Iuudi- dijo el pequeño señalando a todos y a la figura de en medio como Yuuri.

-¿Y los puntos rojos Viktor?

-¡Son codazones Iuudi! ¡Po que Viktod quiede mucho a Iuudi! ¡Te amo Iuudi!

-Yo también Viktor, eres mi pequeño.

-Iuudi, cuando sea grande, ¿te casas conmigo?

-¿Que dices Viktor?- Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Yuuri, al escuchar esas palabras de Viktor.

-Cris me dijo que si quiedes mucho a alguien, entonces pada que estén juntos siempre, se casan y viven juntos cuando son grandes.

-No funciona así Viktor, no entendiste bien. Te casas con una persona especial para ti, para compartir sus vidas, alguien a quien amas con todo tu corazón.

-Viktor ama a Iuudi con todo su codazón- el dibujo era estrujado entre las manos de Viktor, mientras sus ojos se aguaban por el llanto reprimido.

-Está bien Viktor, ven aquí- Yuuri abrió los brazos y Viktor se lanzó a él, abrazándolo por el cuello- si cuando seas grande sigues amándome igual, me casaré contigo.

La sonrisa que cubrió el rostro de Viktor era impagable. Una hermosa sonrisa de corazón que fue seguida por las pequeñas manitas de Viktor sujetando el rostro de Yuuri y dando un pequeño besito en sus labios, un besito rápido para luego salir corriendo de allí.

-¡Sí! ¡Me casadé con Iuudi cuando sea grande!- otra vez las mejillas de Yuuri estaban rojas y una de sus manos cubrió sus labios, antes de reaccionar y empezar a gritar.

-¡CHRIS! ¡QUÉ LE ESTÁS ENSEÑANDO A VIKTOR!

* * *

 **PARTE 2**

Cuando Viktor cumplió cinco años empezaron los problemas. Hasta ese momento, Viktor era muy apegado a Yuuri, pero por alguna razón, de un día para otro empezó a distanciarse, prefiriendo estar solo más tiempo. Yuuri, que no entendía la actitud del pequeño, intentó por todos los medios saber qué le ocurría.

Pichit, Seung, Guang-Ho e incluso Chris intentaron sonsacar a Viktor algo de información, pero él solo sonreía y no decía nada. Iba a todos lados con un libro que le había regalado Seung después de volver por un pueblo. Era un libro para niños, con dibujitos que había pedido a Yuuri que le leyera. Una historia infantil sobre una familia de osos… Esa historia lo había dejado pensando mucho y era la razón de su alejamiento con Yuuri.

-Yuuri, ¿tú eres mi papá?

-Pues, como estoy cuidando de ti, sí, si quieres puedes verme como tu papá- Yuuri suspiró aliviado al oír a Viktor hablarle, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que le habló.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? Yuuri, ¿Por qué yo no tengo amigos como el osito del cuento?- A Yuuri se le aguaron los ojos al saber la razón de la tristeza de su pequeñín. Lo cargó en sus rodillas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento Viktor, creo que había olvidado eso- Lo había estado criando como su hijo, pero apartado de todos, olvidando que Viktor era un niño humano y necesitaba más contacto con ellos. Amigos, una madre, una familia. Él y los demás espíritus lo cuidaban y le daban todo el amor que podían, pero después de todo, solo era un niño humano que ansiaba el cariño de sus semejantes.- ¿te gustaría tener amigos de tu edad? ¿Otros niños como tú?

-¿En serio puedo Yuuri?

-Sí-la sonrisa triste que le dio Yuuri, no fue percibida por Viktor, totalmente entusiasmado por conocer a otras personas, a otros niños como él.

-Bueno, mañana podemos intentarlo- bajó a Viktor de su lado, sus ojos aún húmedos-¿Viktor puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡Claro Yuuri!

-¿Po, podrías decirme papá?- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Yuuri, debido a lo que acababa de decidir.

-No-

-¿Que?- la sorpresa de Yuuri no se hizo esperar. Pensó que Viktor le sonreiría y lo llamaría papá, pero este se rehusaba.

-Porque me casaré con Yuuri, así que no puede ser mi papá- y diciendo esto, le dio un beso en las mejillas antes de salir riendo de la habitación.

La ternura y la preocupación llenaron el corazón de Yuuri, ¿había hecho lo correcto hasta ese día? ¿podría dejarlo ir?

Seung llegó en ese momento y encontró a Yuuri llorando, cuando este lo vio, solo le dijo:

-Debo dejarlo ir.

-Será doloroso para ambos- Seung no reclamó, ni intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, solo habló de hechos concretos.

-No si puedo evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor, de la mano de Yuuri, fue al pueblo más cercano. El pequeño veía todo con gran sorpresa, pero no apartaba su mano de la del mayor. Los niños correteando por allí parecían llamarlo, invitándolo a jugar con ellos, pero él solo se pegaba más a la túnica de Yuuri. Llegaron a una casa, donde Yuuri tocó.

-¡Yuuri! Que sorpresa verte por aquí!

-Hiroko-san, hola de nuevo.

Yuuri había conocido a la pareja de esposos Katsuki cuando ambos intentaban tener hijos, ninguno pedía por ello, pero él los visitó de casualidad, ganando su amistad y regalándoles la bendición de poder concebir. Ambos esposos lo consideraban como un hijo, a pesar de que sabían la verdad de su poder, nunca lo trataron diferente, solo eran amables y cariñosos con él. Tal vez por eso, eran las personas con quien tenía más confianza.

-¿Y quién es este pequeño de aquí?

-Viktor, preséntate, no seas tímido- Yuuri intentaba apartar a Viktor del borde de su túnica donde se escondía, pero él parecía no querer irse de allí.

-Hola Viktor me llamo Hiroko. ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi hija Mary? Es unos años mayor que tú creo.

Viktor aún pegado a Yuuri, asintió, así que luego de un llamado, una pequeña de cabellos negros y mirada tranquila se acercó a él.

-Hola me llamo Mary, ¿Y tú?

-Viktor- la voz de Viktor apenas se escuchaba, aún tímido en su primer encuentro con personas.

-Bueno, Viktor, ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo?- Viktor asintió,siendo tomado suavemente de la mano por Mary y llevado al jardín de la casa. Ya solos, los adultos empezaron a hablar:

-Hace mucho que no nos visitabas Yuuri, veo ahora por qué.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, pero Viktor ocupa todo mi tiempo. Hoy vine porque quería pedirles un favor.

-Claro, el que necesites.

-¿Podrían por favor hacerse cargo de Viktor?

Y así fue como pasó.

Yuuri sentía que Viktor necesitaba una familia real y contacto con los humanos, por lo que confió en los Katsuki para cuidar a su hijo. Hiroko habló con su esposo quien encantado aceptó. Preguntaron los motivos, pero Yuuri no habló, así que decidieron aceptar al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Se notaba que no quería separarse del pequeño, pero parecía creer que era necesario.

-¿Viktor no llorará y pensará que lo abandonaste?- preguntó Toshiya

-No

-¿Al menos puedes despedirte no? Intenta explicarle tus razones- pidió Hiroko.

-No será necesario porque él no me recordará- Usó su magia para modificar los recuerdos de Viktor y que pensara que todo el tiempo vivió allí con ellos como su familia. Por último se acercó al jardín y sin dejar que los niños lo vieran, susurró un: _Adiós Viktor, sé feliz_ …

Y simplemente se elevó, aunque Minami aún seguía allí. Decidió visitar a Otabek, a quien no había visto esos 5 años, y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo convertido en un apuesto joven, pues ya tenía 21 años. Cuando él notó su presencia, Yuuri se lanzó a sus brazos, buscando consuelo. El Otabek que lo recibió había madurado mucho, así que lo consoló, esperando que estuviera listo para contarle toda la historia, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Si lo querías tanto, no debiste dejarlo.

-No entiendes Otabek, era lo mejor para él.

-No discutiré contigo.

-Cuéntame cómo estuviste tú- preguntó el espíritu de la luna, pero estaba tan deprimido, que Otabek decidió omitir su encuentro con el mago blanco para no preocuparlo más y solo le contó sobre su trabajo y como hablaba más con los otros espíritus del bosque.

-Volverás a encargarte de la luz de luna supongo, como siempre.

-Creo que continuaré con mi rutina… me acostumbré a los cambios que tuve cuando Viktor era un bebé, me da tiempo para descansar.

Y así fue; por un largo tiempo solo se dedicaba a ocultarse (en su depresión, no notaba que su luz se oscurecía), salir y menguar. Otabek le hacía conversación, contándole sus problemas amorosos, sobre todo ahora que ya era mayor y anhelaba tener a alguien a su lado, siendo molestado mucho por Chris debido a eso. Yuuri trataba de consolarlo al no haber encontrado a nadie todavía, pero con su depresión latente, no era de mucha ayuda…

Una noche y con su luz distante pero potente, escuchó a Pichit quejarse con Seung de los nuevos estados de Yuuri:

-Ahora no podemos convertirnos cuando queramos, sino solo unos tres días al mes que dura su luz máxima.

-Está sufriendo Pichit.

-Y es lo que no entiendo. Dime, si tanto lo extraña, ¿por qué no lo visita? puede ocultar su identidad y verlo al menos de lejos.

-Hizo que el niño se olvidara de él.

-Pero todos sabemos que Viktor amaba a Yuuri, sabes que el amor es la mayor magia que existe. Seguro que si lo ve, lo reconoce.

-No creo que sea posible.

-¿No creen que no deberían conversar de alguien cuando este está detrás suyo sin poder evitar escucharlos?- dijo Yuuri ago molesto

-Por favor Yuuri, sabes que lo hacemos a propósito- Pichit suspiró enojado, moviéndose de donde estaba.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Seung! ¡por qué no me apoyas!- Pichit siempre reclamaba a Seung de todo, pero eran un buen par para ayudar a Yuuri. Habían dejado la semilla de una idea a Yuuri, que fue madurando hasta el día en que se decidió a llevarla a cabo. Pero antes de eso, decidió contarle a Otabek para que le aconsejara.

-Otabek, ¡tengo una buena idea!- Yuuri entró en la cabaña, sin percatarse de que había alguien con Otabek.

-Yuuri

\- Mmmm, no me gusta mucho ese hombre, pero si es el que me darás, deberé conformarme- Yuuri escuchó una voz fuerte venir del sillón y en ese momento se dió cuenta que Otabek no estaba solo, una pequeña hadita que parecía recién nacida estaba ocupando el sillón de la casa de Otabek y acababa de hablar.

-Te llamaré Yura. Yuuri lo siento, debes venir en otra ocasión, debo acompañar a esta hada con las demás- Yuuri sólo asintió algo sonrojado por haber interrumpido al mago sin saber que había alguien con él. Además que se notaba que esa hada se estaba enojando por la confusión de los nombres, había llegado en un mal momento, era mejor huir antes de causar un problema entre ambos.

Sin el consejo de Otabek, llevó a cabo su plan: iba a "vigilar" a Viktor, si se puede llamar vigilar a lo que hacía Yuuri, que más parecía un acosador. Sobre todo esas noches en que no aparecía en el cielo, eran noches en las que velaba el sueño de Viktor. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones en que se atrevía a acercarse a él, peinando su suave cabellera y susurrando que lo cuidaría siempre.

En una ocasión, no notó que Viktor había despertado y que maravillado por esa persona hermosa que velaba su sueño, había reído bajito y cerrado los ojos antes de que Yuuri notara que lo habían descubierto. Poco a poco, Yuuri empezó a superar el dolor de la separación, sobre todo al notar lo feliz que era Viktor. Empezó a espaciar sus visitas, hasta que llegó el día que decidió simplemente ya no "vigilarlo" más. Pero a cambio, pidió a Seung que por favor, le contara de vez en cuando como estaba él. Se dedicó a ayudar en el bosque encantado, pues Otabek y el hada Yuri habían terminado juntos tras mucho dolor de parte de ambos… se había enterado de la peor manera que el mago blanco había tenido a Otabek en su poder un tiempo, cuando pensó que este se había sacrificado para salvar al hada del mismo hechizo que mató a su mentor. Habían tardado meses en estar juntos y de repente toda su felicidad se había convertido en tristeza por culpa de ese tipo. Otra vez volvió a sentir la culpa de no poder ayudar en nada, aunque finalmente todo salió bien y se dio el lujo de casar a ambos. Una nueva generación de Magos Negros había aparecido en ese bosque y Yuuri se convirtió en niñero de los tres pequeños hijos de su protegido y el hada Yurio: Nikolai, Olenka y Pavel.

Y pasaron los años, uno tras otro sin que lo notara realmente, hasta que Otabek empezó a preocuparse de su edad y dejar solos a su esposo y a sus hijos. Pero el hada, estuvo dispuesta a dejar su juventud eterna, a cambio de vivir una vida junto al hombre que amaba. Aunque ni Yuuri, ni Otabek lo aceptaban, peleó con el rey hada, siendo expulsado de la comunidad y sus poderes fueron sellados. Un amor tan profundo como el de esos dos lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas y empezó a pensar si habría alguien así para él. Recordó al pequeño Viktor, pidiéndole que se case con él y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro. Seung le había contado que Viktor se había vuelto agricultor y la nostalgia ganó ese día… Decidió ir a verlo, por primera vez en años mostrando su apariencia real. Habían pasado 15 años desde la última vez que Viktor lo vio o recordó, así que no creyó que pasara nada. Se enteró que vivía solo y que cultivaba sus propias parcelas de tierra, así que se acercó a él mientras trabajaba. Era época de cultivo.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio. Ya no quedaba rastros de ese pequeño que crió, delante de él estaba un hombre hecho y derecho. Hombros anchos, brazos fuertes por el trabajo duro, llevaba un sombrero de paja que cubría su corta cabellera plateada. Lo vio sacar con cuidado unas zanahorias y sin razón alguna, se sintió nervioso. ¡Era el niño que había criado! ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, solo se quedó parado a un costado de la parcela de tierra hasta que Viktor volteó, percatandose de su presencia.

-Buenos días. ¿Viene por algunas zanahorias? Normalmente no vendo a nadie aquí en mis terrenos, pero siendo alguien tan lindo como usted puedo hacer una excepción- Viktor le dio un guiño después de esas palabras… ¿Le acababa de coquetear? Yuuri se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. ¡¿Era ese el pequeño que crió hasta los cinco años?!

-Me parece haberlo visto antes, ¿puedo preguntar su nombre?- Yuuri siguió sin hablar, solo miraba sorprendido a Viktor. Y de repente, sintió que era demasiado para él, simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció, importandole poco que Viktor lo viera hacer eso.

Un enorme perro caniche salió de la casa, lanzándose sobre Viktor.

-¡¿Tu también lo viste Makkachin? ¡Esa persona solo desapareció! ¿Habrá sido un fantasma? Aunque no creo que haya fantasmas tan lindos…-una corriente de aire se sintió en la parcela y Viktor creyó escuchar una risa ligera.

-¿Por qué no me advertiste Seung!- Yuuri enojado, reclamaba al viento por lo que pasó en su primer encuentro con Viktor en años.

-Solo querías saber como estaba, nunca me preguntaste nada de su apariencia o personalidad. Aunque creo que te gustaría saber que le pareciste lindo- el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri se incrementó.

-¿A quién le pareció lindo?- Pichit como siempre, apareció en el momento justo…

-NADIE

-Viktor-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuuri y Seung.

-¿Viktor? ¡¿Se refieren a ese Viktor?! ¡Oh, esto lo tiene que saber Chris y Leo y Guang!

-¡Pichit, no!- Yuuri reaccionó muy tarde, Pichit ya se había ido a contarle el chisme a todo el mundo.

Lo que no esperó Yuuri es que todos se entusiasmaron con eso y lo empezaron a presionar para que volviera a ver a Viktor.

-Prácticamente soy su padre, no sé qué pretenden con esto- Yuuri se había negado a volver a ver a Viktor, se sentía nervioso.

-Vamos Yuuri, Viktor ya no es un niño y no está nada mal- Chris se había acercado a las fuentes del pueblo para observar al peliplata y no pudo negar su atractivo.

-Ya has pasado suficiente tiempo ayudando parejas. ¿No crees que es hora de que tú consigas una?- Pichit como siempre, se metió en la conversación.

-Soy el espíritu de la luna, no creo que eso sea correcto. Además que si me acerco mucho, él podría recordar- Yuuri tenía demasiadas dudas, sobre todo porque en el fondo y a pesar del aparente flechazo que había sufrido con el Viktor adulto, todavía podía recordar al pequeño Viktor, ese que había criado desde un bebé…

-No fuiste su padre, él nunca te vio como tal- Seung, como era usual, hablando solo de hechos concretos.

Y aunque Yuuri intentó decirse que no volvería a ver a Viktor, no pudo resistir sus impulsos y volvió a ir a verlo; esta vez intentó mantener su distancia, pero fue olfateado y botado al suelo por Makkachin.

-¡Makkachin no! No debes lanzarte a las personas- Viktor apartó a Makkachin y ayudó a Yuuri a pararse- lamento mucho esto- las manos de Viktor parecían algo frías y se iban calentando con el tacto de Yuuri- ¿Disculpa, pero no eres la persona del otro día?- Yuuri se sonrojó al ser descubierto e intentó huir, pero Viktor lo sujetó fuertemente de las muñecas y no dejó que se fuera.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Empezaré a pensar que eres un fantasma.

-¡No soy un fantasma! Soy el espíritu de la luna.

-Ah, eso explica el que hayas desaparecido esa vez. No, espera, ¿eres el espíritu de la luna? No deberías ser, no sé, ¿llevar ropa blanca o algo así?

-Se ensucia con facilidad, además que siempre tuve esta apariencia.

-¿Y tienes algún nombre? O solo tengo que decirte Luna o espíritu de la Luna.

-Yuuri, ese es mi nombre- en cuanto Viktor escuchó ese nombre, una especie de flashback ocupó su mente, él conocía a alguien llamado así.

-Si quieres puedes venir a visitarme Yuuri, la verdad aunque tengo a Makkachin, me aburro mucho aquí, seguro tú también te aburres allá arriba sin hacer nada.

-Tengo que dar luz para todos en la noche, eso no es "no hacer nada"- Viktor rió, mientras la molestia de Yuuri era notoria.

-¿Pero podrías venir de vez en cuando a visitarme no?-Y allí estaba, tal cual recordaba, una sonrisa de corazón inundaba el rostro de Viktor. Solo asintió antes de darse cuenta y Viktor se fue.

Al inicio, solo iba una vez a la semana, pero poco a poco, fue llegando más seguido, hasta que llegaron las semanas que iba a diario a verlo. Conversaban de diferentes temas, Yuuri le contaba sobre los problemas que causaban otros espíritus de la naturaleza sin decir sus nombres, mientras que Viktor le hablaba de su vida, su familia y el cultivo de plantas. Cada día los sentimientos del uno por el otro crecían; Yuuri aún se negaba a aceptar que se había enamorado de Viktor adulto, mientras que este había empezado a tener unos sueños extraños. Veía una mujer de piel oscura y ojos marrones cargándolo, luego solo sangre y ser apartado de su lado, para ser abandonado cerca al bosque y una calidez que había calmado su llanto. Era un aura tranquila y amorosa que empezó a anhelar sin darse cuenta, a veces cuando hablaba con Yuuri creía recordar haberlo visto antes, ciertas expresiones le eran familiares y no sabía por qué.

Una noche, lo despertó un sueño muy vívido, en que se veía muy pequeño, de tres o cuatro años, pidiéndole a Yuuri que se case con él. Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no podía creer que sus sueños llegaran a algo así. Todo estaba marcado de tanta inocencia, que no parecía concordar con su edad.

Sin saber que hacer y queriendo librarse de esos sueños, decidió ver a una adivina sin decirle a Yuuri. Pensaba solucionar su problema y pedirle a Yuuri ser su pareja, eso había estado ansiando por días.

-Adelante Viktor Katsuki, aunque ese no sea tu verdadero nombre. Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-Me dijeron que una adivina podía ayudarme con unos sueños raros que he tenido.

-Mila Babicheva es la indicada para eso, o sea yo.

Tiro la baraja para él y empezó a ver todo lo que ocurría. Un poder muy fuerte estaba sobre él y ella no era capaz de romperlo.

-Desde antes de tu nacimiento has estado marcado por un hechizo poderoso, que te da esa apariencia, no hay poder humano que pueda quitarlo, solo un mago poderoso podría hacerlo. Además tus memorias parecen modificadas, solo un espíritu de la naturaleza puede hacer eso. Lo lamento mucho.

Viktor regresó a su casa justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Yuuri, este al verlo tan triste intentó que le contara qué le pasaba y él terminó contándole todo. De repente, todo parecía derrumbarse dentro de Yuuri, sabía que llegaría el día en que Viktor debía enterarse de todo, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto, no cuando empezaba a aceptar que tal vez estaba algo enamorado de él.

-¿No podrías ayudarme a recuperar mis memorias modificadas Yuuri?

-Lo siento Viktor, no puedo.

-Pero tu eres el espíritu de la luna, debes ser el más fuerte de todos

-No lo soy y de verdad no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tengo miedo Viktor

-¿Miedo, de qué tendrías miedo Yuuri?- de repente, la luz se hizo en la cabeza de Viktor; esos sueños involucrando a Yuuri, su repentina aparición, la calidez que sintió cuando cogió su mano…- tú modificaste mis memorias.

-Lo siento Viktor, yo…

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste Yuuri?! ¿Acaso era mentira esta amistad que forjamos ahora? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa de nuestro pasado?

-Tienes que entender que era lo mejor para ti Viktor, lo siento- antes de que Viktor dijera cualquier cosa, Yuuri liberó su poder sobre él, abriendo las memorias que inundaron la mente de Viktor en segundos. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, por las mejillas de ambos.

\- Eres tú Yuuri

-Lo siento Viktor

-Me diste una familia nueva y borraste mis memorias contigo y con los otros espíritus.

-Sí. Era por tu propio bien, debías crecer entre tus semejantes, ser un niño normal.

-Si es así, ¿por qué seguiste cuidándome hasta que tuve 8? ¿Eras tú verdad? Esa persona misteriosa que siempre parecía seguirme y que en las noches velaba mi sueño

-¿Como, como sabes eso?

-Te vi- los recuerdos olvidados se hacían más claros con el pasar de los minutos- oh, es cierto, te vi ese día, aún sin reconocerte, pensé que eras la persona más hermosa que había visto. Por eso me eres familiar Yuuri, mi mente nunca te olvidó del todo.

-Debes odiarme ahora.

-Debería, pero no puedo. Yuuri, ¿te das cuenta? Te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón y aunque borraste mis recuerdos, me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.

-Pero no puedes Viktor, yo soy un espíritu de la naturaleza.

-¿Por qué volviste a mí entonces? Si me viste esa primera vez de adulto, solo debiste alejarte.

-No podía. Viktor, eres especial para mí, siempre lo has sido- Yuuri solo negó, ya no podía echarse para atrás con todo eso, desde la primera vez que conoció a ese pequeño le había robado el corazón y ahora no podía evitar amarlo. No era correcto, pero lo hacía, ¿estaba mal enamorarse?

Viktor se acercó a él, sus brazos rodeando la cintura del espíritu de la luna y le plantó un beso en los labios. De repente se escucharon unos susurros que parecían hurras y silbidos y Yuuri se apartó de él avergonzado.

-No debieron venir así ¿Desde cuando están espiando?

-Desde el comienzo, es una pena que Otabek y la hadita no hayan podido venir a verlos- Pichit como siempre contestó más fuerte que todos aún sin materializarse.

-Ahora sí los dejamos solos- Seung empezó a empujar a todos lejos, ya sabiendo que todo estaba yendo bien entre esos dos.

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo. Tomó días para que todo quedara totalmente aclarado entre ambos, pero el amor que surgió entre ellos era real. Las dudas invadían a Yuuri de vez en cuando, pero Viktor era capaz de calmarlo, lo abrazaba y le decía cuánto lo quería. Se entregaron el uno al otro en una noche de luna, en la cual esta brillo tan fuerte que parecía día. El contacto piel con piel, cada beso, cada caricia regalada del uno al otro solo afianzó su amor y entrega uniéndose aún más.

Sin embargo, no todo fue color de rosa. Yuuri no podía volver a ascender después de esto y la luz de luna no se vio en dos meses. Entendió o creyó entender que no era correcto estar con Viktor y se apartó de él, esperando poder regresar, pero no pudo. No sabía qué hacer o a quién recurrir, mientras Viktor lo buscaba desesperadamente. Lloró por días, hasta que apareció delante suyo una niña vestida de verde de la cabeza a los pies. Sonriendo, se acercó a él y lo cogió de las manos.

-La luna debe permanecer pura, y tú sigues siendo puro en tu alma. Son las dudas que tienes las que no te permiten ascender. Te dejaré elegir, aunque el destino me obliga a desterrarte para siempre lejos de tu amado; es un envidioso de primera: puedes seguir siendo el espíritu de la luna y amar a Viktor, pero de ahora en adelante solo lo verás una vez al mes, ya que solo podrás descender en luna llena. O puedes renunciar a ello y vivir con Viktor como un humano hasta lo que dure sus vidas mortales. Que sepas que es algo que solo ofrezco una vez y solo porque vi la bondad y pureza de tu alma.

-Viktor es mi felicidad, ya no puedo vivir sin él, pero me necesitan como el espíritu de la luna.

-Debes escoger entonces, ahora mismo si es posible.

-Seguiré siendo el espíritu de la luna, aunque tenga que ver a Viktor solo una vez al es, sé que él me ama y yo a él.

La niña se rió y empezó a gritar:

-¡Te lo dije, destino envidioso! Así que gané la apuesta. Lo lamento Yuuri, al destino le encanta retarme y por eso no podías ascender. Lo de ustedes es realmente amor, seguirás siendo el espíritu de la luna y no te preocupes, podrás ver a Viktor siempre que quieras, solo debes recordar que el destino estará esperando el mejor momento para molestarlos, deben estar listos para afrontar problemas y eso.

-Gracias, gracias Madre naturaleza- la niña de repente se convirtió en una anciana y luego en una mujer joven.

-Me reconociste mi pequeño; ven aquí, madre te ha extrañado mucho y hará lo posible para que destino no los moleste. A cambio de eso, deberás presentarme al humano que robó tu corazón.

Yuuri sonrió, sintiendo los brazos protectores de la madre de todos los espíritus. Asintió con la cabeza y de repente se vio transportado hasta otro lugar, ella lo había llevado a donde estaba Viktor. Apenas se vieron, no pudieron evitar correr a los brazos del contrario y Viktor besó los labios de Yuuri con aprensión, como si sintiera que después de eso se iría para siempre.

Cuando se separaron, Yuuri acarició la mejilla de Viktor intentando calmarlo.

-Lo siento Viktor, no me iré de nuevo. Déjame presentarte a la madre naturaleza.

-Siéntete afortunado, eres el primer humano que me ve en años- otra vez había vuelto a ser una pequeña niña, Viktor la cargó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias por devolverme a Yuuri.

-No fue fácil y será algo difícil para ustedes, pero lo superarán ¿verdad?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como confirmando el afecto del uno por el otro y hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-Puedes apostar por ello.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Calé: Miembro de una raza gitana, caracterizado por su piel oscura. Origen Indio. Se asume que en la canción, la mujer era de una tribu de origen diferente.**

 ****En femenino en la canción original, lo adapté a los personajes que son masculinos, pero decidí dejar la canción tal cual.**

 *****La canción menciona que el niño recién nacido tenía los ojos grises, pero lo adapté a un color gris-azulado que es como nacen todos los bebés y luego toman su color definitivo, en este caso, azul profundo por ser Viktor.**

 ******Payo: No de raza gitana. La canción menciona que como el niño no es de color oscuro como su padre, el hombre asume que su mujer lo engañó con un tipo no gitano, por lo cual el niño nació blanco.**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL A VERDI QUE ES SU REGALO. Y POR CIERTO QUE CUMPLÍ, LO TERMINÉ ANTES DEL MEDIODÍA.**

 **Para quienes esperan actu de The proud russian fairy, en estos días a más tardar el domingo estaré subiendo la actu. Gracias por su paciencia.**


End file.
